


3682 days of you being a pain

by Eskarina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, rated T for shirtless Kuroo. shame on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskarina/pseuds/Eskarina
Summary: The door opens, then closes. Kenma blinks one eye open to see Kuroo coming up next to him, draping a wet cloth over the fan. It helps only a marginal amount, some cool droplets of water spraying on Kenma's face."Ugh, I can't take this," Kuroo says, clearly not satisfied with the results. Kenma feels heat prickling at the back of his neck, because he knows exactly what's next.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 32
Kudos: 527
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, Recommended KuroKen Fics, Tumblr Haikyuu!! Week 2020





	3682 days of you being a pain

**Author's Note:**

> More like 3682 days of Kuroo worship am I right folks (the number of days is the amount of time that's passed since they met when this fic takes place sdfhgfsd)
> 
> Written for day 5 of Haikyuu!! Week over on Tumblr: Patterns and Habits!

Kuroo, for all Kenma knows, has always been a creature of habit. He comes over to Kenma's place every Saturday at 1 pm sharp (just when Kenma is getting out of bed, so Kuroo can complain about him sleeping too long). He always has cereal for breakfast, because he doesn't feel like eating a lot, but "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Kenma, this is why you're so short and I'm so tall. Hey, give me back my spoon”. He insists on dragging Kenma to the park for extra practice on Sundays, and always comes back to Kenma's place to study afterwards.

All those things are neutral to mildly annoying, and Kenma doesn't mind then too much. What he does mind, however, are Kuroo's habits that seem to exist for the sole purpose of making Kenma's life a living hell.

Case in point, it's hot. August is sweltering as always, and Kenma is perched in front of the small fan in his room, eyes closed in order to keep them from drying out. The door opens, then closes. Kenma blinks one eye open to see Kuroo coming up next to him, draping a wet cloth over the fan. It helps only a marginal amount, some cool droplets of water spraying on Kenma's face.

"Ugh, I can't take this," Kuroo says, clearly not satisfied with the results. Kenma feels heat prickling at the back of his neck, because he knows exactly what's next.

In one swift motion, Kuroo tugs his shirt off and drops it to the floor. Then, he drops himself on Kenma's bed and digs out his math textbook from his bag, like it's the most normal thing in the world. Which it probably should be. They see each other shirtless pretty much daily when changing for practice. They've been friends for ten years. It's not like Kenma _doesn't_ know what Kuroo looks like. 

Maybe he knows a bit too well, actually. It's the context that matters. When changing for practice, he doesn't really have to look at Kuroo, he can just focus on his own thing and get it over with. It's completely different from Kuroo lounging on Kenma's bed shirtless for _hours_ , sometimes rolling over to get more comfortable, stretching when he's been in one position for too long. 

Kenma should be used to it, but he's not, and most likely never will be. His mouth is too dry, and he can't quite focus on his game, because there's constantly something more interesting just at the edge of his vision. It's driving him insane.

That's not the only thing. Far from it, really. Kuroo also has the awful habit of doing absolutely nothing about his messy bed hair, like he knows that it's working for him. The habit of keeping Kenma's favorite snacks around with the goal of making him eat more. The habit of initiating all too much physical contact, constantly touching Kenma's shoulders or going as far as to pet his hair when Kenma dares to lie down next to Kuroo in his own bed.

The worst, the absolute worst, is when several of Kuroo’s bad habits collide. 

He’s in Kenma’s bed, check. He’s got his shirt off because it’s summer, check. He fell asleep while studying for Geography (the only subject that will actually put Kuroo to sleep) and his notes are getting crumpled, which is what he deserves for putting Kenma through this.

A cool breeze comes in through the open window, entirely welcome to reasonable people such as Kenma, who has his shirt on.

Kuroo shivers and curls up against him, drapes an arm over Kenma’s waist and stays there. Kenma feels an urge to yell build inside himself, slowly. 

Pressing the buttons on his Gameboy is getting difficult with increasingly shaky hands. Another cool breeze makes Kuroo grumble in annoyance, and he pulls Kenma closer, pressing his very naked chest against Kenma’s back.

No amount of cool breeze can remedy the nervous heat working its way up Kenma’s neck. He can’t take this anymore.

“Kuro.”

Kuroo hums and has the audacity, the absolute audacity, to nuzzle the top of Kenma’s head.

The need to yell dissipates the moment that Kenma accepts his fate, throws his Gameboy to the side and closes his eyes, waiting for his life to start flashing before them. 

The moment never comes, but he does manage to fall asleep at some point, which is almost as good as death.

Kuroo doesn’t mention it when they both wake up. He doesn’t even seem fazed in the least. No “sorry for invading your personal space”, no “sorry for cuddling you while being half naked, which almost took you out”. Kenma considers declaring the bed an active war zone, but then Kuroo puts his shirt back on, so he’s appeased, for now.

☆°.*✷.

That sort of thing just keeps happening. Even after the leaves turn and snow starts quietly falling, Kuroo is 1) in Kenma’s bed, 2) falling asleep at some point and 3) snuggling up to Kenma like he’s an undersized body pillow. 

The good thing is, he’s got his shirt on nowadays. The bad thing is, Kenma finds himself not even really minding anymore. His room is perpetually cold and Kuroo is the human equivalent of a furnace, so it’s actually kind of comfortable. Not that he’d ever like to admit that. Especially now that Kuroo has suddenly gotten bold enough to drape half his body over Kenma’s, leaving him to suffer a slow heat death, in the middle of winter, in his perpetually cold room.

It takes six minutes and forty-nine seconds (Kenma counted) for him to really feel like he’s suffocating, so he tries to slowly wedge himself out of Kuroo’s iron grip. He only makes a couple of centimeters before Kuroo huffs and pulls Kenma back into his arms with a certain finality.

“Enough already,” Kenma heaves, but Kuroo can’t hear him, because his sleep is probably as deep as the ocean in those unexplored parts with the weird sea creatures.

“Kuro, can you stop crushing my lungs,” he tries again. No reaction. Only one last resort.

Kenma gets one arm free and attacks Kuroo’s waist, tickling him like his life depends on it, because it does. It earns him a startled yelp and Kuroo flinching up into a sitting position within a split second, looking down at Kenma like he just committed a murder.

“What the hell, why, why would you do that, you know I’m sensitive,” he says, and sounds like a kicked puppy. Kenma thinks it’s ridiculous for Kuroo to make him feel bad right now, given the circumstances.

“You were crushing me,” he says. “I was going to die in like, ten seconds. So don’t give me that look.”

“Oh. Um, sorry.” He looks kind of desolate, but Kenma is still miffed, so he decides Kuroo will just have to get over it.

☆°.*✷.

And just like that, shared naps stop. If Kenma had known Kuroo could just, like, _not_ fall asleep in his bed, he would have said something way sooner. He could have kept his peace of mind. It’s not like this development is bothering him, or like he feels guilty for snapping at Kuroo.

Kuroo, who is studying Geography in Kenma’s bed, and staying awake. It’s kind of impressive, really. Not frustrating at all. 

Kenma watches him out of the corner of his eye as he collects new assignments in Monster Hunter Generations. After what feels like forever, Kuroo’s eyes start to slip shut. _It’s about to happen_ , Kenma thinks, but then Kuroo flinches back awake and resumes reading through his notes.

Actually, it is frustrating. Infuriating, even. 

“Did you finally discover your love for Geography?” Kenma asks, because that’s the most roundabout way he can think of for going about this.

“Ew, no. Why would you say that?”

“It’s just, you used to be asleep in seconds after picking up your notes. And now you’ve been going at it for like, an hour already.”

“Have you been watching me sleep?” Kuroo grins, smug, like he has any sort of leverage.

“Bold question, coming from someone who’s this clingy in their sleep,” Kenma says. He knows it’s probably not the right thing, considering Kuroo’s reaction from last time, but he can’t help it. Being snarky comes as naturally as breathing. 

“I got it already,” Kuroo pouts. “I stopped doing it, right?” 

“Yeah. Why?” 

“What do you mean, why? It was bothering you.” 

Kenma sighs. _For someone this smart, you’re actually really dumb_ , he almost says. But Kuroo seems to be in a somewhat delicate state, so he doesn’t. “It wasn’t. The only thing that was bothering me was, you were literally crushing my lungs and I couldn’t breathe.”

“Ah,” Kuroo says. Then, “Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So, like, hypothetically, I could hug you right now and you wouldn’t complain?”

“Hypothetically, yes,” Kenma says, extra slow for better understanding. 

Kuroo looks pensive for a moment. Then, he says, “Purely hypothetically of course, could I kiss you?” 

To his credit, Kenma doesn’t drop his Switch, but his heart does pick up an alarming pace, making his hands shake in the process. “Excuse me?” he says, because who knows, maybe he misheard.

Kuroo seems to realize what he just said out loud, and flushes tomato red. “Um, never mind. Nothing. Hypothetically, this conversation never happened, okay?” 

“That’s not how hypothetically works.” 

“Shut it,” Kuroo groans and rolls over, away from Kenma, all the way to the edge of the bed. For one moment, Kenma thinks he’s about to drop down to the floor, but he manages to stick around.

Kenma takes a moment to breathe and will the shakiness of his hands away. It doesn’t really work. He collects Kuroo’s (crumpled) notes and places them on his bedside table. Then, he crawls over to Kuroo and taps his shoulder.

“Please, leave me to die,” Kuroo says, eyes closed. 

With a huff, Kenma rolls Kuroo over so that he’s lying on his back. His eyes stay squeezed shut, so Kenma has free reign to purely look at his face for a moment. It’s a pretty face, Kenma thinks, with dark lashes and high cheekbones and very plush lips. Kenma watches Kuroo’s chest rise and fall with erratic breaths and carefully places one hand on his cheek. It’s surprisingly soft. He gathers his courage, thinks, _what the hell_ , and then leans down to connect their lips.

One moment of stunned silence passes. Kenma’s heart is beating out of his chest. Another moment passes and Kenma is about to pull away because Kuroo was apparently just joking after all, and this is getting embarrassing. 

Before he can move, Kuroo finally wraps his arms around Kenma’s back and kisses him back.

He breathes out a sigh of relief and lets himself sink into it, taking note of the softness of Kuroo’s lips, his warm hands gripping Kenma’s shoulders, the prickly feeling spreading in his chest.

When they part several seconds (minutes?) later, Kuroo is wearing one of his annoyingly lopsided smiles. Kenma realizes, with a sinking feeling, that he finds it very endearing.

Trying to play off the realization that he might just be a bit more smitten than he originally thought, he lies down next to Kuroo with a sigh. “You may hug me, but you need to start keeping your shirt on in summer.” 

“Wait, so that was working?” Kuroo asks, wide-eyed.

After a long, long moment of reconsidering his life choices, Kenma says, “You’re the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> I knocked this out in like 2 days which is a pretty stellar pace for my standards (I'm extremely slow lmao)
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this one!! It's a bit unusual compared to my other stuff but I enjoyed writing something more light hearted and less overemotional for once :^)
> 
> Tumblr: [eska-rina](https://eska-rina.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [Eskarina69](https://twitter.com/Eskarina69)  
> 


End file.
